las aventuras de donnieman y mikeybin
by apriltellolover
Summary: este fanfiction se trata de las aventuras divertidas de donnie y mikey como super heroes como sus hermanos y sus amigos casey y april por si acaso donnie es batman mikey es robin , raphael es hulk leonardo es flash ,april es la mujer elastico y casey es linterna verde tambien hay apriltello


este fanfic comienza que nuestros amigos donnie y mikey van a ser salvavidas y vamos a ver como les va

todo comienzo cuando donnie(batman) espera a mikey(robin) en la playa y se enfada porque todavia no vien

donnie : (con tono molesto) donde se habra metido robin , este verano esta fuertisimo,me muero de calor

mikey : (con dulzura) que calor, que bueno que estoy de bajo de mi sombrilla rosa con flores para ir a la plya con batman

donnie : robin donde estas ¡

mikey : hay esperate me llama batman ,(coje su celular) batman

donnie : (alterado ) por el amor dios ,santa cachucha donde estas¡ (con tono molesto) robin

mikey :*tarandiando la cancion de batman* nananananana batman

despues donnie encuentra a mikey

donnie : (con tono molesto) robin ¡

mikey : (con tono de alegria) batmannnnnn¡ (abraza a donnie )

donnie : sueltame , porque te has demorado (con tono molesto )

mikey : esque estaba alistando para nuestro dia de playa(con la sombrila lo toca), mira he traido una sombrilla,un flotador,una pala y una cubeta para ser un castillo de aren

y donnie lo interumpe

donnie : que dia de playa robin hoy hemos venido aqui para cumplir una mision vamos a ser salvavidas

mikey : (con tono moleto) ayy no me molestes

donnie : como ¡

mikey : aparte yo no se nadar

donnie : *con furia rompe su flotador de mikey *

mikey :no que esas haciendo no rompas mi flotador

mikey : mira lo que has hecho me habia costad todo mi sueldo de este mes

donnie: callate y sigueme

mikey : no te seguire a ningun lado *susurro* que nades solo pajaraco horrible

mikey : wiiiiii,batman mirate *le toca sus musculos*

donnie : sueltame,(con tono molesto)robin no me toques respetame

mikey *le agarra de la mano* haber una vueltita

donnie :que vueltita ni que nada

mikey dale una chiquita

donnie : no te he dicho mikey

mikey : una una ... ayyyyyyyy

donnie : *donnie saca su mano y le colpea *

donnie : este es nuestro unimorfe de verano robin comportate

mikey : ay me queda regio

donnie : *riendose* robin escuchame pues

mikey :mira te he traido esto pra que no te quemes

donnie : robin batman nunca utiliza bloqueador solar

mikey : ven pues

donnie : (tono preocupado)soy el caballero de la noche

mikey : pero estas de dia pues no seas burro

mikey coje el bloqueador y le pone en la nariz de donnie pero donnie se queda molesto y quieto y en su mente dice

donnie : *en su mente * lo voy a matar cuando termine esta mision

mikey : *inosente* para que no te quemes y no seas como el color de raphael

y despues donnie corre con camara lenta con una musica de macho ,pero des pues mikey corre y salta como una bailarina de bailet y con la musica

_para ser bien el amor hay que vivir haci ...,lo importante es que lo hagas con quien quieras tu... y si te deja no lo pienses mas... buscate uno mas bueno...,que te pueda enamorar... _

_despues mikey va hacia batman y se tumba encima de el y un chico mira y en su mente dice estan jugando a la aguita y su amigo le dice las historias de batman y robin eran ciertas tambien y rumore y el chico mira a su amigo y lo golpe y le dice : no hables estupideces quieres , y el chico se va y deja solo a su amigo_

_y su amigo se dice en su mente *que es lo que dije *_

_despues mikey esta poniendo protector solar a na chica veamos que pasa _

_mikey :mmmmm _

_mikey le dice a la chica _

_mikey : como te llamas _

_y la chica le responde _

_¿? : me llamo maya _

_mikey : ah hoala te quiero decir una pregunta_

_maya :si dime _

_mikey :esque te estado viendo que mucho le miras a batman(donnie) ,dime te gusta batman_

_maya : si esta churrisimo _

_mikey : ah como _

_maya voltea para decirle de nuevo a mikey que esta churrisimo_

_mikey le pone bloqueador en la cara y le dice _

_mikey :ah perdon en la_ cara tambien por que te puede caer haci bastante

maya :*tratando de hablar *mmmmmmmm...

mikey : aparte ya van dos que dicen en la ciudad que dicen lo mismo y tu eres la tercera y no me gusaria

despues viene donnie y encuentra a mikey masajiando a una chica y va dircto a el , y de repende mikey se da cuenta que donnie viene y se dice

mikey :oh no ahi viene

mikey : hola donnie

y donnie lo mira con cara de molesto y le dice

donnie :que estas haciendo sobando a las personas

y mikey le responde

mikey :no estoy sobandola le estoy poniendo bloqueador

donnie gritandolo

donnie : para que bloqueador si somos salvavidas ¡

mikey le enseña el bloqueador y le dice

mikey :acaso no ves el bloqueador sirve para los rayos ultravioletas

donnie agarra el protector y lo tira y le dice

donnie : ahora si me artastes mikey

mikey :*y mikey con cara de no se porque hizo eso * y produce cancer a la piel batman

donnie : ahora si me hartaste ahora voy a llamar a las misiones a flash

a por si acaso flash es leonardo

mikey : ah por ella , por tu culpa maya

y mikey empuja a maya y esta se cae

donnie lo golpea a mikey y le dice

donnie : estoy muy deseciondo mikey , ahora si mikey no te volvere a hablar mas

mikey se pone triste y le dice

mikey :ayyyyy batman por favor escuchame no me dejes con el latigo de la indiferencia

mikey con una mano le toca su nariz y donnie le pega para que ya no le toque la nariz y le dice

donnie : ya pero prometeme que sera la ultima vez que te comportes asi robin

y mikey le toca sus orejas de la mascara a donnie y donnie molesto le dice

donnie : no me toques las ¡orejas¡

y mikey se rie

y donnie mira el mar y le dice

donnie : el mar esta un poco movido ¿no mike ?

y mikey le estaba mirando sus abdomen y donnie lo mira molesto y le dice

donnie : que rayos estas haciendo

mikey : *preocupado *estoy mirando el mar

y donnie le dice

donnie : nosotros somos salvavidas

y mikey le dice

mikey :y que es eso ?

donnie le dice

donnie : que tenemos que salvar personas las que ecesitan los primeros auxilios

y donnie mira a mikey y le dice

donnie : sabes que es primeros auxilios

y mikey le dice

mikey : te apuesto que hulk no lo sabe

y mikey le responde

mikey :es la primera persona que grita auxilio por eso se llam primeros auxilios

y donnie molesto le tira una cacheta y le dice

donnie :mikey ¡por que eres tan burro ¡

mikey : por que burro

donnie : tendre que llamar a linterna verde para que me ayude hacer estas misiones

mikey sorprendido le dice

mikey : ahhhh ahi si me dices , ahi si me distes batman eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo

donnie : es que me haces agotar la paciencia mikey

mikey : no no yo deje a la mujer murcielago por ti

donnie: pero

mikey : no no me parece

despues donnie le dice

donnie : mejor vamos a haber el mar haber si alguien esta en peligro

entonces miran el mar y donnie ve una persona aogandose y le dice a mikey

donnie : mira mikey hay una persona aogandose

y mikey le dice

mikey : es cierto

y mikey le iba a decir al salvavidas de la otra playa pero donnie le dice

donnie : no mikey callate este es tu oportunidad para salvarlo

mikey : pero donnie yo no se nadar

donnie : como que no sabes nadar , ve esta mision es para ti mikey

mikey : no donnie yo no se nadar

y donnie empuja a mikey para que vaya a salvar a la persona que esta ahogandose

despues de 15 minutos batman ve un moton de perosna sacando algo del agua y donnie va rapido

donnie : porque hay mucha gente voy a ir a ver

y donnie se lleva la sorpresa que es mikey

donnie desesperado le dice a una señora que le haga respiracion boca a boca

y mikey responde y dice

mikey : *asustado* alguien me quiere comer batman

donnie :que ?

donnie :nadie te quiere comer

y mikey molesto le dice a donni con la mano un palo y le dice

mikey :todavia respiracion boca a boca ¿no? pajaraco horrible *jalando su oreja

donnie molesto y mikey corriendo para que no lo atrape

donnie : ven a ca mikey ahora si te mato

mikey corriendo le dice

mikey : nooooooooo ahhhhhhhhh

_okey ahora se termino este capitulo de las aventuras de donnieman y mikeybin el proximo capitulo se trata de donnie cuando conoce a abril _

_por si acaso donnie es batman y mikey es robin ,april va hacer la mujer elastica (la novia de donnie )_

_raphael va hacer hulk ,leo va hacer flash y casey va hacer linterna verde _

_hasta la proxima gracias por leer mi primer fanfic_


End file.
